


Best laid plans

by Amsel



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Ficlet, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I Don't Even Know, i wish i'd been like this, not quite the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsel/pseuds/Amsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clare knows her dad wants a new relationship. His problem? Socially awkward. Good thing Clare has found the perfect candidate in her teacher. Now only to get them together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best laid plans

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old prompt by envyfangirl ()from 2013! )
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _I just had a vision of Esca as a high school teacher dealing with an unruly teenage girl. He calls in the father for a teacher/parent meeting and finds himself opposite of a bear of a man, which is of course Marcus. Esca can't help but fall for him._
> 
>  
> 
> _After that Esca keeps calling Marcus at every wrong the girl does, because he needs Marcus in his life. And once the girl (or boy, if you'd like) is out of trouble, Esca gives him regular check ups, to let him know everything's going well._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Bonus if it's the teen's graduate year and Esca will never see Marcus after that again. Cue drama, some angst. Hopefully happy ending._
> 
>  
> 
> It is short and slightly cracky, but I hope it will serve...

Best laid plans  
(Anonymous)  
2013-08-30 06:25 pm (UTC)  
A/N I've been slithering around this prompt, hoping somebody would fill it, and now I've filled it - 

"Marissa! Are any of the teachers watching?" Clare Aquila hissed at her friend.

"What? No, not at the moment - "

Clare hefted the spray can and adjusted her headset. "Good. Tell me as soon as they start walking down the corridor."

"Clare! Aren't you finished yet?" Marissa hissed through the headset.

Clare smirked. The door in front of her was pristine. She held her stencil at the ready.

"Clare! They're coming! Get out!" Marissa screeched.

Clare started to smile. As the first teachers started pouring into the corridor, she started spraying pro-choice onto the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Clare sprayed Venus symbols in pink onto every surface of the boys' locker room and a pro-choice stencil onto Coach Hernandez' door." Mr McCunoval said heavily.

Dad gave her an incredulous look. 

"They were chanting sexist songs at their party, and ripped Betty's frock off. Just because she's a cheer-leader doesn't mean she is their personal slut." Clare said haughtily. "It was a protest against the patrichy."

"Patri- _arch-_ -y", Mr McCunoval corrected her.

"Clare, darling", Dad started. "Was it really necessary to be destructive? You are graduating in less than three weeks -"

"Maybe I could have a word with Clare?" Cottia asked.

Clare rolled her eyes at her psychologist.

"Of course. You can stay here in the office. We'll be in the classroom", Mr McCunoval said at once.

Dad sighed, but got up. He kissed her head on the way out.

"Would you like to tell me what that was about? I thought we had managed to channel your destructive anger into political activism", Cottia sighed. "But this is not really the sort of activism I was envisioning."

"I did think about a Femen style potest, but this seemed better," Clare admitted.

"Femen - good lord. Why are you so angry, Clare?"

Clare scrunched her brow and gave Cottia a calculating look. Could she trust her?

Cottia scooted closer. "I will help you, anyway I can", she promised earnestly.

Clare tapped her lip, then came to a decision. "Ok. Look. I'm graduating in three weeks."

"Yes. With really great marks. We are all very proud you made it this far", Cottia said encouragingly.

"That's just it! I'm leaving for college!"

"Oh. You're scared of leaving?" Cottia asked soothingly.

Clare groaned. Cottia wasn't a bad sort as far as old people went, but she sure was obtuse.

"If I'm not here, how will my Dad go on meeting Maccy?"

"exuse me what?" Cottia asked, jolting straight from her confidential forward lean.

"My Dad and Mr McCunoval. They've been making googly eyes at each other ever since they first met. It's soooo romantic. But they've never gone out properly, you know? My Dad is a total loser when it comes to relationships, and Maccy is a dork. I've been pulling my hair trying to come up with reasons they needed to be together! I invited Maccy to see those three colleges that offered me scholarships to get them on a roadtrip, and I managed to get them to sleep in one room because I brought Marissa along at the last minute, and I'm still no further!"

Cottia stared at her, her mouth open. "All your escapades at school..." she said slowly.

"Two years! Two years of having to think of pranks and political rallies and affirmative actions that needed a parent-teacher meeting! I could have had a stepdad all this time, and what do those two do? Make googly eye at each other and. Not. Act. ON IT!"

"Right," Cottia said, dazed. 

"Although not all was wasted," Clare admitted generously. "You helped me enourmously."

"Glad I was able to help, at $250 dollars a session," Cottia answered.

Clare giggled. "So. Do you think I was too subtle?"

Cottia sucked in a deep breath, then stood up. "I think it would be a good idea if I got those two back in here, and then, young lady, we will have a very plain speaking confession on your part."

She got up. Clare gaped at her. 

"But - you can't!"

"Oh yes I can."

"But -"

Cottia opened the door.

"Esca! Marcus! We need you in here!"


End file.
